


land anemones are poisonous too

by Yolonolobroyo



Series: this hurts [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Like, M/M, a lot please be careful y'all, dance is a good friend. the best friend, fell drinks...some, fell thinks about dying and wanting to die, gotta replace mine somehow, hanahaki, it might be a lot I don't know, let them be happy, that's right I'm back and ready to drink your tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolonolobroyo/pseuds/Yolonolobroyo
Summary: Hanahaki au, but Fell's POV.Have fun.





	land anemones are poisonous too

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me sleep.

Fell sat with Sci in a darkened theater, watching the most awful movie he'd ever seen in his life. Seriously, what the fuck?! The plot was awful, the love triangle was stupid and pointless, the characters were flat, and the 'emotional’ scenes felt wooden, as though whoever wrote it didn't have a good grasp on emotions. In short, Fell hated it and was bored out of his mind. He tried to entertain himself by ripping the movie apart in his head. It wasn't working. And judging by the look on Sci's face, he was having a similar problem. Why did they decide to see this movie again?

 

“Maria, please, hear me out!”

 

“Oh fuck you Dylan, you fucking scrub,” Fell muttered, “Maria deserves better than a two dollar whore in a substandard motel.”

 

“Oh my _God_ ,” Sci wheezed, trying to muffle his laughter for the other theater patrons. It didn't quite work. Fell’s pride swelled. He was always happy when he made his best friend smile.

 

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 

\---~~~---

 

Sci stared at him.

 

 _“What the fuuuuuck?”_ Sci whispered.

 

 _“I don't knoooow!”_ Fell squealed. He _never_ won at Monopoly. The Monopoly Monarch had finally been overthrown.

 

“Damn,” Sci muttered. His eyes snapped to Fell.

 

“Next time,” he hissed, “I will return to reclaim my kingdom.”

 

They collapsed into puddles of laughter.

 

Him and Sci. Best friends. For life.

 

\---~~~---

 

Sci had been acting weird lately. He kept staring off into space with this look on his face. He was blushy and dazed, and Fell wondered who Sci was thinking of. He felt sick. But nothing changed between them, because it was always the same.

 

One day, he was telling their friends about the awful show they'd watched together. Sci was staring off into space again with that stupidly happy smile and not listening to a single word he said. It was fine. Sci knew how he felt about this.

 

Their friends watched him with varying degrees of amusement, and Fell began moving his hands faster, as he often did when excited. Sci yelped and nearly fell out of his chair to avoid Fell's flying fist, and he very nearly had a heart attack.

 

_'Oh god oh fuck did I hurt him I did didn't I fuckfuckfuck-’_

 

Fell grabbed his chin and checked for bruising or cracking- he knew damn well how strong he was and how fragile Sci was in comparison- and when he found none, he relaxed. Sci coughed once and assured him that he was perfectly fine. When Fell was certain he'd sustained no injury, he allowed himself to lean back. Sci smiled at him warmly, and Fell's face flushed.

 

Sci started coughing, and he wouldn't stop.

 

Fell started rubbing his back as Blue pushed a glass of water closer to him. Sci's fit eased painfully slowly, and he smiled at him again.

 

“I'm fine,” he said. “It's just a cough.”

 

Death stared at him for an hour, and Fell leaned toward his friend protectively. Death wouldn't hurt him. Not until it was his time to go. But Fell had a bad feeling.

 

\---~~~---

A few weeks after he first found out about Sci's coughing, Fell was walking home with Sci (he always got a bit nervous leaving Sci on his own after dark- his night vision was terrible) and Sci was chattering on before he suddenly started hacking up a non-existent lung. Fell helped him over to a bench when it seemed like he wouldn't be able to hold himself up much longer and passed him a flask of water from his pocket. Sci drank deeply, and Fell watched how the streetlight made him look amazing. Sci turned to him, and he barely managed to tune into what he was saying.

 

“You know Fell,” he said slowly, pale eyes cutting into him like sharpened knives, “I would die for you in a heartbeat.”

 

It was little things like that that terrified him.

 

\---~~~---

 

Sci hadn't stopped coughing.

 

In winter, it was a cough. In summer, it was just something in his throat (Death gave a weak chuckle whenever he said that, and Sci would give him this look of h _ey I'm suffering but I can joke, right?_ that put Fell on edge) in spring and fall, it was allergies. No matter what, Sci was always coughing, and it was only getting worse.

 

The sun had yet to rise, and Fell had been standing in front of this damn coffee shop for twenty minutes. He was tired, and he really wanted to fucking sleep, and Sci still hadn't shown up.

 

He hated waking up early, but he needed to know what was going on. Sci and Death were getting closer by the day. Not that that was bad. Sci had friends other than him. He was allowed to hang out with other people, but the nature of  their relationship was scaring him. Aside from that, he was still coughing until he couldn't breathe properly.

 

Fell looked up and down the street, tugging his jacket closer around him. No sign of Sci. He growled quietly. Sci was never this late. Then again, they never met up this early.

 

He dialed Sci's number.

 

“Sci, where are you? I've been waiting for twenty minutes!”

 

A sigh, a muffled groan.

 

“Sci?” There was silence for a heartbeat, and then a gagging noise and the sound of vomiting. Oh god, he was getting worse.

 

“Sci?! Okay, I'm coming over.” He hung up and ran in the direction of Sci's house.

 

Sci was in his pajamas, sweaty and disheveled, leaning over a trash bin and shaking. Fell carefully settled beside him, rubbed his back and held him up. He caught a glance in the bucket-

 

Flowers. Pretty light purple flowers speckled with blood. Fell numbly continued holding Sci.

 

The coughing. The dopey grins when he thought no one was looking. The way Death looked at him. It all made sense.

 

Hanahaki, the curse of unrequited love, had laid it's claim on Sci's life.

 

Blue's friend, Lust, had hanahaki once. No one ever found out who for, and he eventually got the surgery, but it got Fell familiar with the illness. Sci's symptoms seemed so glaringly obvious now.

 

Finally, Sci quit heaving. Gasping and sobbing, he leaned into his friend's body. Fell tightened his grip slightly.

 

Who would ever be stupid enough to turn Sci down? He was smart and sweet and witty and fun and cute. Not cute in like, a gay way, but like, he was attractive. He wasn't interested or anything. He just looked nice. That wasn't the point. Point is, there was an idiot Sci was in love with who turned him down, thus proving that he was a fucking dumbass who would be feeling his fist. Fuck that guy.

 

Sci coughed, and Fell dragged himself out of the pit of vengeful thoughts in order to take care of his best friend, who looked completely miserable. He was so fragile right now. Fell gently rubbed his back again.

 

“So…” Fell paused. Was this really a good idea? Wouldn't it just make him feel worse? Sci was miserable already-

 

“Who is it?” Aaaaaand there it is anyway. Hats of to him, the least tactful prick on the entire surface. Sci shook his head sorrowfully.

 

Silence overtook them. Fell felt like they would drown in it.

 

“You should get the surgery,” he muttered, because Sci was the most important thing in his life right now, and he wouldn't let something that could have been so quickly diverted steal his best friend from him.

 

Yeah, whoever it was would be _crush_ ed under his feet. No one broke Sci’s heart like this. No one.

 

Sci shook his head. Of course he did. He was always so stubborn when it came to loved ones.

 

“Sci,” he growled, “Sci, this is gonna kill you.”

 

There. It was out. There was a lump in his throat and a burn in his eyes and it took all his strength not to tremble. There was the possibility that he would lose Sci and he couldn't do anything about it.

 

“I know.” Why the fuck did he sound so calm?! He was on the verge of death! His voice was so raspy, how long has he been here? He rubbed his face, discreetly trying to hide the tears threatening to pour down.

 

“Sci, _please_ ,” he whimpered. A split second of indecision flashed over his face.

 

In that moment, Fell tugged him close and buried his face in Sci's shoulder, admitting temporary defeat. He held him and tried not to cry. Neither mentioned that he failed miserably.

 

\---~~~---

 

Fell spent the night at Sci’s house. It just happened sometimes. Usually, sleeping here was easier than sleeping at home, but tonight, the sight of Sci doubled over a trash can full of tiny petals and splashes of blood, tears dripping down his face as he shook with his bedsheets tangled around his legs and his phone dropped off to the side greeted him every time he closed his eyes. He couldn't deal with that right now, thanks.

 

He glanced at the clock and groaned. 3:27. No point trying to sleep anymore.

 

He wandered to Sci's door and froze with his fingertips barely brushing the knob. Was this creepy? It certainly _felt_ creepy, but he needed to be sure for his own sanity. In and out. It would barely take a second. With that thought in mind, Fell twisted the knob and crept into Sci's bedroom.

 

It was what you'd expect from Sci, really. The bed was shoved into a corner, the blinds were mostly shut, and his glasses sitting on a messy, crowded work desk by his bed. It used to be on the opposite side of the room before Fell convinced him to move it there to make it easier to move him when he fell asleep on it. There was a trash bin next to his bed.

 

Sci was sprawled out under the covers on the bed. Fell quietly slipped to his side and gingerly placed his hand over Sci’s chest. He felt slightly sick when he felt vines and stems and leaves under his shirt, but beyond that he could feel the steady thrum of his soul. Thank God. He snuck out of the room as quietly as he came.

 

He wandered into the living room, suitably reassured that Sci had not, in fact, died in his sleep, and would ~~hopefully~~ live to see morning, and settled on the couch for a long three to four hours of waiting for Sci to wake up.

 

God, his eyelids felt heavy, but he strained against them. He couldn't sleep now! What if Sci needed him? What if he had a nightmare ( ~~ _petalsbloodtearsdrippingintoabucket_~~ -) and his fussing woke Sci? He really needed some decent rest. No, no sleep for him tonight.

 

F _ell held Sci close as he slept, curled up on the couch as whatever movie they'd been watching faded in and out of hearing. He rubbed Sci's back gently, relishing in the absence of twisting vines and roots and- he shuddered- petals. He made sure to never give Sci flowers unless they were different from the little white ones in every single way._

_Sci woke up, dazed and drowsy. Fell's mouth twitched into a smile. He saw Sci grin a special little smile right back and felt his heart melt._

_“Mmmm?” He kissed his forehead._

_“Go back to sleep, nerd.” Sci hummed, leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek before he settled back down and began to drift off again._

_“Love you.”_

_“I love y-”_

 

A sudden scream woke him up real quick.

 

 _Sci_.

 

He ran down the hall to Sci's room and nearly took the door off with the force he opened it with. Sci was still in bed, writhing in pain. He stopped suddenly, gasping for breath that the flowers wouldn't allow him. Fell raced to his side and tried to tug him into a sitting position to hopefully make breathing easier, but it only made Sci screech and Fell panic.

 

“Sci, you need to get the surgery. You can't live like this and I-I can't watch my best friend suffer like this.” Because that's what Sci was, his best friend, nothing more, nothing less.

 

...Who the fuck was he trying to fool?

 

Sci grimaced, but to Fell’s relief, he seemed to really be thinking it over.

 

“I'll consider it.”

 

No three words could have made him happier.

 

Except, maybe, I love you.

 

\---~~~---

 

Sci and Fell lounged in the waiting room. Sci was visibly nervous, but Fell was doing what he could to calm him.

 

“Comic Science Sans?” The doctor called. Sci took a breath and stood to follow him. He glanced back at Fell, who flashed him a reassuring smile. Sci returned the gesture, but his seemed so sad. He didn't want Sci to be sad, but there wasn't much he could do. He would be forgetting the person he loved most. Fell couldn't blame him ~~even if it wasn't him.~~

 

He sat in the waiting room, hoping there wouldn't be any major mishaps. Maybe after this he'd ask Sci on a date or something. A month or two after. Maybe. Maybe he wouldn't be turned down. Maybe they could be more than friends for a change and maybe things would go well for once. That would be great.

 

He texted their friends. Told them where they were and why. An hour passed. Hopefully Sci was alright.

 

Blue and they others started piling into the waiting room. Blue brought snacks, Geno brought books and Sci's little brother, and Death brought himself. The second hour went by without incident.

 

Halfway into the third hour, Fell was a wreck. He was worrying himself half to death. Blue spent the better part of twenty minutes trying to reassure him. A doctor arrived and told them that Sci was expected to wake soon. Fell nearly started crying. Death looked beyond relieved. They flooded into the hospital room. Fell claimed the chair next to the bed. No one tried to stop him. He put his hand on Sci's chest and nearly cried. He was breathing deeply and without difficulty, and his pulse was stronger than it had been last he checked. Sci was alive and well. For the first time in over a year, both Sci and Fell could breathe freely.

 

Their friends, understanding that Fell would need a minute, told him to tell them if Sci woke up while getting snacks.

 

And he did.

 

“Sci!” Fell squealed. “You're up!” Sci squinted at him, confused.

 

“Uh, hey.. bro, what's, uh, what's up?”

 

_What?_

 

Sci didn't call him 'bro’. That wasn't a thing he did. What was happening right now? This was weird and he didn't like it.

 

S _ci raised an eyebrow at him._

_“If I woke up in the hospital,” he said thoughtfully, “and someone was talking to me like I'm supposed to know them, then I would pretend to know them. Makes it easier for both of us.”_

 

Fell was scared. This didn't feel right.

 

“Since when do you-”

 

“SCI!”

 

“Blue,” Sci replied with a smile on his face. Why did he act like he really knew Blue, but called him bro?

 

Fell _really_ didn't like this.

 

Sci's little brother crashed into his ribs, and Geno and Death stood in the doorway. They were such a cute couple, Fell mused, if one didn't take Geno's current action into account. If you looked at the way they were back then, they were adorable, and in moments like this, it really showed.

 

Back to Sci.

 

He was looking around at his friends fondly, and his gaze returned to him.

 

“I'm sorry, why are you here?”

 

With six little words, Fell's world crumbled to ash.

 

\---~~~---

 

Blue pulled him gently into the hall. Normally, he would huff, pretend to be annoyed, and tell him that he wasn't made of glass, damnit, but he just didn't have the energy, and he really _did_ feel like he was made of glass.

 

_“I'm sorry, why are you here?”_

 

Why wasn't he remembered when everyone else was? Sci was closer to him, he’d convinced him to get the surgery, he'd brought him here, paid for the operation and the drugs he'd need for recovery and held him when he coughed and helped him hide the petals and watched dumb movies with him and cried over anime and walked him to and from work, why was he the one that Sci forgot?

 

“I'm sorry Fell,” Blue mumbled, “That probably sucks.”

 

Pr _obably?!_ Sci didn't even know he _existed!_ This entire situation sucked balls!

 

“He doesn't know me,” Fell stated numbly.

 

“It seems so.”

 

“W-why doesn't he recognize me?! I thought the procedure removed memories of the lov _e interest,_ not the stupid best friend who paid for the fucking surgery! And why does he know you guys? Like, if he lost memories of one of his friends, why does he still remember everyone else?!” Because that was all he was to Sci before, just the dumb best friend that secretly wanted a little more lately. Now he was the random guy sitting by his hospital bed and watching him sleep.

 

Fell sighed.

 

“Whatever. I'll just… reintroduce myself I guess.”

 

Blue nodded, still looking uncertain, and went back into the hospital room.

 

Fell hiccupped.

 

\---~~~---

 

“-an’ 'e don't even know me! C’mon, like I just figured myself out and suddenly you don't know me?! Fuck you too!” Fell gripped his glass tighter. The bartender looked confused. Fell didn't give a shit.

 

“An’ I started liking 'im when 'e 'ad 'ana’aki, how fucked up is that?! 'E clearly ain’ gonna like me back an’ I'm all 'let’s fuck 'im’ because I'm fuckin’ disgusting an’ pathetic an’-” he hiccupped loudly. “An’ I 'aven’t even talked to 'im in months cus it 'urts,” he whimpered to the bartender, knocking back the last of his drink.

 

“Sir,” the bartender interrupted, “do you have someone you can call to pick you up?”

 

Geno brought home a drunken rambling Fell, who was now wailing hopelessly.

 

“Why doesn' 'e love meeeeeeeee?” he sniveled.

 

The next morning, Fell had a sudden coughing fit. He hacked and wheezed. It ended when a wide, delicate red petal fluttered from his mouth to the ground.

 

His hands shook as he leaned down to pick up the petal. He took a picture and tried to reverse image search.

 

Anemone Coronaria.

 

He looked up the meaning…

 

F _orgotten or forsaken love._

 

He sobbed. God fucking damnit. Hanahaki. Of fucking course. He didn't know why he wasn't expecting it. He'd been crying and pining for Sci since before he woke up. He'd wanted to ask him to go on a date for fuck's sake!

 

He cleaned himself up before he started walking to the bar- he didn't know why he bothered when he was going to be a mess by the end of the night anyway. Maybe he'd get alcohol poisoning. That'd be better than this.

 

\---~~~---

 

Sci's new boyfriend was a good guy. If Fell wasn't literally dying for Sci's love, he'd be pretty happy for them. Sci loved him as much as he loved Sci, and he treated him well. They became _that_ couple. The ones that make out if they're next to each other for too long.

 

Fell couldn't look at that without feeling roots curling around his ribs. He spent more time at home with a glass of spirits and a horror movie than he spent with his friends.

 

It was one of the days he spent averting his eyes when Sci and Outer cuddled and everyone else tried to convince them to stop for him without giving a real reason why. Eventually he gave another nonspecific excuse like he always did and snuck off to the bar. Like he always did.

 

But today, Sci and Outer introduced someone new, some childhood friend of Outer's named Dance. He barely heard the guy excuse himself- “Sorry, gotta run. Lots of unpacking to do!”

 

A sigh from the stool on his right made Fell glance over. In that very stool sat Dance himself.

Fell muttered “hey.” Dance grunted back and ordered a shot.

 

“Thought you were unpacking.”

 

“I should be,” he sighed, “but I'd rather do anything else right now. Other than watch those two cuddle all day, I mean.” He muttered under his breath. Fell hummed sympathetically.

 

“They could stand to tone it down,” he agreed, “but they're in their 'honeymoon’ phase apparently. Yeah. Fuck that.”

 

Dance nodded.

 

They decided to meet for drinks again some time by the end of the night.

 

\---~~~----

 

“-and so I decked the asswipe!” Fell laughed uproariously. Dance chuckled.

 

“You 'nd Sci 're preddy close, huh?”

 

“You kiddin’? I' been crushin’ on him sins’ 'fore 'is 'ana'aki surg’ry. He's jus’... So grea’. I love 'im so damn much.” He coughed up another petal and slapped at it. Dance gasped.

 

“Tha’s why you look so sad all th’ time!”

 

“Meh.” He coughed up three more. Or was it six?

 

“'ey, 'ey ya wanna see som’thin’?” Dance gave him no chance to respond as he pulled his hoodie up, showing him a whole fucking mini tree taking up his chest cavity. Little purple flowers were growing in clusters on the branches, and the roots wrapped around his spine..

 

“'oly fuck man,” Fell squawked.

 

“'t’s for Outer. Gl’c’ne.”

 

“W’a’s i’ mean?”

 

“Som’thin’ 'bout good frien'shi’ or som’ shi’.”

 

“Fuck man.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

\---~~~---

 

Dance pulled Fell away from the bottle in his kitchen.

 

“No, Fell. Drinking isn't gonna make it go away.”

 

“But it doesn't hurt as much,” Fell pointed out.

 

Dance sighed.

 

“I know it hurts,” he said softly, “but you're gonna die the way you're going.”

 

Fell looked away.

 

“Do I need to call Sci?”

 

“Fuck you,” Fell pouted. He would cave as soon as Sci picked up and that asshole knew it. He choked and wheezed.

 

A full red anemone popped out of his mouth.

 

That was all the warning he got before he puked big red petals everywhere. He gasped and wheezed, trying to cry out for help. Dance kneeled down and gently rubbed his back. Fell remembered doing the same for Sci. He spat out more flowers. These were covered in blood, stark against the bright colors of the flowers. A few leaves pushed themselves out as well.

 

Dance sighed.

 

“You're not getting the surgery, are you?”

 

Fell shook his head, too winded to respond verbally. He couldn't forget Sci. He was barely managing friendship at this point.

 

Dance was quiet for a few minutes.

 

“I'm thinking about getting it done.” Fell looked up at him. “I can't live like this. I don't wanna die like this. There are other people out there. I might find someone who doesn't think of me as just a friend. Might not. But…” he looked Fell in the eyes. “Can we still be friends after?”

 

“Yeah!” Fell rasped, “Yeah, of course we'll be friends, dumbass.” _If I live that long._

 

“It'll probably be soon,” Dance continued. “I'm reaching my limit, and I do want to be able to get there.” _I want you to be there._

 

\---~~~---

 

Dance, a man of his word, went and got the surgery two weeks later. Words cannot describe how happy Fell was that Dance remembered him. Outer couldn't say the same. He assumed he'd done something wrong and Dance just didn't want to be friends anymore instead of a _ctually talking about it with him_ and it was driving his boyfriend crazy.

 

Crazy enough to go rant to his suddenly distant best friend.

 

He came to Fell's house and ranted for nearly thr _ee hours._

 

Fell, personally, knew that he was too sober for this shit.

 

\---~~~---

 

Fell was Sci's best man when he and Outer got married.  And it hurt like a bitch. At least Dance was there.

 

Dance, the absolute angel, gave him a bucket to cough flowers into and mixed the anemones in with the other flowers Sci's brother was throwing around so no one would have to know.

 

After the excruciating event ended, Dance brought him home and let him cry himself to sleep.

 

\---~~~---

 

The bartender now knew his preference. Good for him. He also had a set limit on how many he could have. Of course he did. He had Geno and Blue’s numbers memorized by now. Because of course they had to drag his friends into his worthless pitiful hellhole of a life. Why not. It's not like he hadn't been a dark cloud hanging over their heads since Sci's operation. They'd be better off if he could just get a little more, get dusted in a fight, if the damn bright colors in his chest would just crush his soul already.

 

But the bartender set a limit, no one would fight him, and the flowers still grew agonizingly slowly, and he would live another day.

 

\---~~~---

 

Sci decided they hadn't talked in a while (they hadn't) and that they needed to catch up a little (they didn't). In the middle of winter. Early in the morning. Because everyone likes having conversations with the love of your life who married someone else and is hopelessly in love with them when they're cold and tired. Not that he'd ever know about half of that.

 

Yeah, no. Fell wasn't going. Sci couldn't make him. He was getting worse he could feel his life draining away and he couldn't handle this.

 

And yet Sci called him, asking him where the hell he was and when he would be arriving at the stupid fucking coffee shop he'd decided to show up at and freaking the fuck out when Fell vomited flowers. Again. He was so tired of losing sleep to deal with this shit. He was tired of waking up.

 

Sci burst through the door, stripping away his heavy jacket and gloves as he went.

 

He gently knelt by Fell and held him. His trash can was close to overflowing with bright flowers with black centers and spring green leaves and blood splatters.

 

God it hurt. It hurt so goddamn much.

 

“So who is it?” Fell sobbed.

 

“S-stop that. I kno-ow you don't remember but plea-ase stop copying me.”

 

“What are you gonna do?” Fell shrugged. He lied. He knew. He was going to lay down, let the flowers fill him.

 

“You need to get the surgery before this kills you.” He recoiled. He wouldn't. Sci couldn't make him. If he forgot Sci, there wouldn't be anything holding them together anymore.

 

“No, no, please don't make me, I-I can't just forget him please don't make me forget about him I can't-” Fell stopped, gasping in between his pleas. Sci gently stroked his skull. Fell leaned into him, shaking and sniffling.

 

“Fell, please, whoever this is, if he really is worth dying to remember, don't you think he'd want you to live instead of suffering like this?” He glared at him. If? If he's worth dying to remember? Fell would gladly die a hundred times to remember Sci. Of course, he thought miserably, Sci didn't know that he was the one he needed to remember.

 

“Sci, please, he got the surgery and he forgot me, I can't do that to him, please, Sci, I love him so much, please, I can't forget, I need to remember him, plea-ase-” tears continued to fall down his cheeks. Sci pulled his sleeve over his hand and wiped his face. Fell just cried harder. He started coughing and coughing and coughing and flowers fell out in the hundreds.

 

His trash bin overflowed. Soft silky anemone petals fellout and surrounded them. They reminded him of the buttercups that grew in the throne room back in the underground. Realistically, he knew it was a garden, but he couldn't help but think it was the king's punishment for loving his wife, but not caring to listen. His highness’s hanahaki, a lover's garden of regrets.

 

He knew he must be getting close if he was thinking of the king's garden like that, and he realized that his lungs were burning and he couldn't feel the air rushing down his windpine anymore. The world turned fuzzy at the edges…

 

Would his brother show up to his funeral? He knew he _would_ , but could he? He was so far away, any news of his passing wouldn't reach him for quite a bit, would it? And then there was the matter of actually arriving before his send-off.

 

His head started to ache, and he couldn't feel the flowers anymore. Good riddance.

 

Death floated into the room. He seemed to be having a short conversation with Sci. The tip of his scythe tugged Sci away from him gently.

 

He smiled kindly at his old friend as the scythe swung down. There was no reason to be afraid. He was okay now.

 

The scythe touched him, and the world finally went dark.

 

______

**Author's Note:**

> Glycine, the tree dance was dealing with, actually means "your friendship pleases me"
> 
> Scifellaus
> 
> Suchamazingness


End file.
